


Romantic

by Jemzamia



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemzamia/pseuds/Jemzamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An annoyed Hal is woken up by Tom throwing rocks at his window</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of Let's Make Out 2 ficathon: http://ivoryandgold.livejournal.com/52506.html

"Have you ever heard of a door bell?" asked Hal, hanging out of his bedroom window to look down at the young werewolf below through sleep draggled eyes.

"What?" replied Tom. Hal sighed hard in frustration and bit his lip.

"A doorbell. An invention where you press a button and a pleasing musical chime alerts the house to your presence at the threshold."

"Shut up! Of course I know what a bleeding doorbell is!" 

"Then why are you throwing rocks at my window at midnight when there is a perfectly usable doorbell for a civilized person to use?"

Tom stopped moving about on his feet and went quiet for a moment. He looked at Hal before taking a deep breath and looking away awkwardly to the side.

"I...I...I thought this'd be more romantic," he muttered.

"Romantic?" said Hal firmly.

"Yeah, you know. All nice and stuff."

"My my, has the little wild wolf boy gone all soft?"

"Shut up. Do you wanna go snog in a field or not?"

"I'll get my coat."

***

Hal was certain that mud was being permanently pressed into the fibres of his coat right now but strangely he did not care. He was too distracted by an eager Tom on top of him, whose lips were attacking his own. Each others' hands pulled at the back of necks and tugged at bits of hair. Their legs were entangled and hips were deliciously bumping together in all the right places. Lust pulsed through his veins.Hal hadn't felt this alive in ages and it was all thanks to this gorgeous werewolf who helped save him from himself. 

If that wasn't romantic, Hal didn't want to know what else was.


End file.
